Prophesies Awaken
by Stefanorkle
Summary: Has to do with J,L,H,Hr,R,and every1 else. Lily and James are together.The prophesy is all coming through. But wait, James' is still a mystery. How long do they have to live. Harry is Born and guess what he is....!
1. Chapter 1: Babies

Chapter 1: Babies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey before you read this you need to read my first story Evil is Watching! Thanx.  
  
Hey thanks to all those who reviewed my last story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James had just woken up from his nice night filled sleep which didn't happen often anymore because of Lily and her cravings. He sat up to the aroma of eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee in the air; he walked down the stairs through the living room and into the kitchen. He saw that the table was set and Lily was already eating. He laughed to himself of how much she could eat. So he started to walk the table but slipped on something and ended up on the floor.  
  
"Damn," said Lily, " I knew I forgot to clean something up."  
  
"We a little clumsy today Lily," said an amused James but as he sat up he saw that it wasn't the normal water she usually spilled but water with blood, "Lily did your water break?"  
  
"UM well you see." she said trying not get caught.  
  
She was now totally terrified of having a child. She was scared she would be a horrible mother; she was scared of screwing up because she had never screwed anything up before. So she made a decision right after her water broke, the baby was definitely not coming out it would just have to grow up inside her (K I know that that could never happen but these are the hormones talking). But now she was caught, because James had figured out what she was trying to do.  
  
"C'mon Lil we need to get you to St. Mungos NOW," he said firmly, "And while you go get your bag I will floo Sirius, Remus and Abby okay."  
  
"Alright fine," she said defeated as she waddled out of the room.  
  
James had flooed everyone and said they would meet up at St.Mungos. He and Lily finally made it there, but just barely cause now her contractions where getting worse by the minute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 Hours Later  
  
JAAAAAMMMMMMMMEEEEESSSSSSS POTTER!" screamed a red, sweating, and out of breath Lily, "Is this your idea of some kind of sick joke cause if it is it better stop," she growled dangerously as she broke the bones in his hand.  
  
"I swear Li...Lil.Lily this is no joke," he said as he tried to hide his pain.  
  
"Then someone better give me some damn pain reliever," she screamed.  
  
"We are sorry Mrs. Potter it is too late into the birth for it," said a nurse.  
  
"James you better pray it's a boy cause I am never doing this again!"  
  
"Okay Lily one more big push," said the Doctor.  
  
"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH," Lily screamed as she gave that one last push and collapsed just as a baby screams filled the room. And James walked out the door to get his hand healed muttering something about lunatic pregnant women.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do you think, want me to continue then review!  
  
Steph 


	2. Chapter 2: Distraught

Chapter 2: Distraught ~~~~~~~~~~~ I am so sorry but I have super super busy with school and swim practice!!!!! So here is the next chapter!!! SORRY!!! Happy Holidays! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After James had had his hand healed by one of St. Mungos Healers he went back to see how Lily and the baby were doing. They hadn't asked what the gender of the baby was going to be, because they wanted it to be a surprise the first time they had a baby. But they had decided on both the names for the baby. So if it were a girl her name would be Madison Rose Potter and if it were a boy it would be Harold James Potter. Named after James' father who died in the death eater attack on his house. As James was pondering on what the baby would be and the names that they had chosen he had not noticed that he was already inside the room Lily and the baby where in.  
  
"Hey Lils how you feeling?" asked James.  
  
"Better now that the baby is finally here," she said in a somewhat croaky voice from the screaming.  
  
"So what is they baby a boy or a girl?" asked James eagerly.  
  
At this Lily broke down into a sob and wouldn't stop crying. James had no clue as to what he had done. So he quickly ran out of the room and asked a nurse. She only looked at him in a sorrowful way and said that she was not the best person to answer. So went back to the room and found the healer attending to his distraught wife. When he was done he asked the doctor why Lily was crying. They healer said to go outside so they could talk.  
  
"Ok what is wrong with my wife Healer Wang?" asked a confused and worried James.  
  
"Mr. Potter I think you should sit down for what I am about to tell you," said the Healer, "James your wife gave birth to a boy." At this James gave out an excited whoop and started to do the marauder dance.  
  
"Sit back down Mr. Potter I am not done," said the Healer," She gave birth to twins a boy and a girl.and James got back up but this time in shock  
  
"Twins." said James.  
  
"Yes twins.but they may not live Mr. Potter there heart beats are very weak and there lungs aren't getting enough oxygen and we are doing everything we can to help them survive but we can't do much more but let nature take her course," finished the Healer.  
  
James sat down in shock his children might not live. This was horrible and the same thoughts were going through his mind as he made his way back to Lily's room. He saw all their friends waiting outside Lily's door. Before they went in James told them what had happened with Lily on how she gave birth to twins, but the huge chance that they won't live. They all walked in together and went to where the twins were stationed, against the wall closest to the door where the Healers walk in and out of. They looked beautiful, but so frail and helpless looking. As they walked to where Lily was and they all tried to comfort her. As they told her that the babies would pull through a siren went off signaling that one of the baby's heartbeats slowing down and at a fast rate.  
  
5 healers ran in to the room over to Madison's bed and started to do all they could. They got her heartbeat going at a weak steady pace but at least a steady pace and walked over to where they all stood.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Potter we are sorry to say that the next time that happens there might not be a chance for Madison," Said Healer Studid and they all exited just as Lily broke down again.  
  
Just as all they all got Lily to calm down another siren went off, but this one was different this siren was the one that meant that Madison Rose Potter's heart had stopped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OOOOO bet you can't wait for the next chapter well please review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as 10 people review!!!!!! Stefanorkle 


End file.
